


Love Correspondence

by Realta (Daniele)



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: His prankster streak is rubbing off on Gaara, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Naruto has no sense of property, This is the guy who thought painting the Hokage's faces was funny, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniele/pseuds/Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Unusual Proposition.</p><p>When Naruto doesn't stop sending him drawings upon request, Gaara decides it's time for more drastic measures.</p><p>Kankurou isn't happy at being caught in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kankurou's Surprise

Kankurou sighed, tucking his brother in under his covers.

Gaara had that annoying habit of not realizing when he needed to stop working and get some rest, and more often than it was healthy he just fell asleep on his desk. He was usually a light sleeper, but whenever he passed out like that, nothing short of a bucket of water poured over his head would wake him. Possibly not even that.

That was fine, because Gaara needed his sleep.

He sighed and made to leave him to his dreams, but as he stepped away, he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and immediately recognized the fangirl letter he had gotten from the Hokage’s office about a week ago. The paper looked crumpled, as if it was handled very often.

What was in that letter that concerned Gaara so much that he would reread it several times? His curiosity got the best of him, and he unfolded it.

It took only a fraction of a second for him to regret his choice. His horror only mounted when his little brother decided to add to the nightmare fuel and dub the image by moaning Naruto’s name in his sleep.

“How is he…?”

“Shit!” he cursed loudly, startled by Temari’s sudden words. In his shock, he hadn’t even heard his sister approach.

“Shut up. You’ll wake him up.” she hissed.

“As if!” his voice came out a pitch too high. “Oh my god, Gaara has one of those yaoi fangirls!” Temari frowned, then approached him.

Her eyebrows climbed up high when she saw the image. She was smarter than him, and only looked for a couple of seconds before averting her eyes. “…That’s Naruto’s handwriting, and his signet.” Kankurou’s eyes nearly rolled out of his skull, so wide they were.

Now, that put everything into a whole new perspective. He nearly choked on his spit when Gaara moaned again.

“Fuck, that’s way too much information.” he thrust the letter into Temari’s hand and fled the room, hearing his sister laugh at his back, as if she wasn’t surprised at all to find out their little brother and the Hokage were doing a lot more than eating ramen whenever they went out together.

He really needed to do something, right now, to stop seeing that drawing and hearing his brother’s voice along with it. Maybe if Matsuri hit his head hard enough and knocked him out during training.

Yes, great idea! He needed to find Matsuri right now!


	2. Gaara's Comeback

“I have a letter for you.”

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at his brother with confusion, specially when he saw the Hokage seal on the letter.

He was sick, he had been suffering symptoms of the flu for three days now, but when he had woken up with fever this morning, Kankurou had been more than happy to take over his duty. He was even somewhat forceful when he offered to take his place.

“Is it a personal letter?” he wondered, his voice rough. Naruto usually didn’t use his seal when he sent anything personal. He reached for the letter, and Kankurou quickly handed it over.

“No, but it’s from the _Hokage_.” his brother stressed. It took his addled brain a few seconds to catch up to Kankurou’s unsaid words.

Naruto had sent the letter. He was afraid there was another _sketch_ inside.

The first and second times he had sent him a explicit sketch had been accidental. The third, he was willing to believe was accidental as well, but Naruto hadn’t been as apologetic. Kankurou had been the one to open the third letter, and ever since, he had been wary of anything that came from Naruto. Gaara had sent his lover a lengthy letter asking him not to do it again after that, and he didn’t think Naruto would. 

Still, he opened the letter and scanned over the contents of the first and second pages. “Nothing untoward.” he said quietly, handing him the papers. It seemed to be a somewhat unofficial account of Naruto’s plans for the next year’s chuunin exams.

Kankurou hummed and took the papers from him, then started scanning through the other pages. He blanched when he got to the third page. “FU…!!! Damn it, Gaara! I’m not opening any correspondence for you coming from Konoha anymore! Not ever again!”

Gaara blinked as his brother shoved the offending page on his lap, then strode out of the room, letting out a string of very colorful expletives. He picked the paper and turned it around, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It wasn’t a sketch. It was a colored, finished, _detailed_ art. He could even see the veins…

That was definitely sent on purpose.

He wanted to be annoyed, maybe even angry with Naruto for doing this. But his eyes were stuck to the lines depicting them both, and he was feeling something else entirely. On the lower right corner was written, “We’ll see each other in three weeks! Meanwhile, think about me!” along with a small, pink heart at the end.

Gaara huffed. He had asked Naruto to only send him drawings over personal letters. He had asked it of him thrice, and he had been very thorough with his words the third time.

Maybe it was time for him to change his tactics.

He reached into his bedside drawer and picked up a notebook and a pencil. Now, he wasn’t good at drawing. He could draw something or another, but his skill was laughable, even if he compared with his brother. He was definitely nowhere near Naruto’s level.

But if there was a skill he was proud of, it was his writing skill, which he had been developing since he was very young, in the long days he would spend alone with his imagination and books. So, he allowed all the fantasies Naruto’s art had summoned in his mind to become words on the first draft of a short story he fully intended to send to his lover as an official letter.

 

\- - - - -

 

Naruto had spent two weeks in Kiri to work on an alliance agreement, and the backlog of paperwork that had pilled on his desk for the three weeks he was away was truly astounding. He was more than happy that Sakura, Sai and Hinata had volunteered to help him deal with all of it as quickly as possible. 

He had a rule against making clones during work and stressing himself out too much, since he had gotten ill because of it more than once, but he still made two clones as well to get the work done faster. One of them was really only there to get him food, water, and send people little notes when there was need.

He looked up startled when he heard a sudden squeak from Hinata. Her eyes were wide, and her face bright red. “Eh? Hinata?” she turned to him when she heard his voice, then her face seemed to get even redder, impossibly so. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she fell out of her chair in a dead faint. That surprised him, it had been years since he had last seen his friend faint like that.

Sakura and Sai quickly went to her side, and she started healing her as he reached to take the letter she had been reading before she passed out. Naruto stood as well and watched them with concern. “Is she alright?”

“She’ll be fine.” Sakura sighed.

A long hum left Sai’s lips as his eyes quickly ran through the pages Hinata had been working on. “Not too shabby, Naruto. The two of you are very adventurous, to use sand like that. I wouldn’t risk getting sand anywhere near…” he was cut off as Sakura pulled the letter from his grasp none too gently and started reading.

“…What are you talking about, Sai?” he asked, baffled, as he watched Sakura’s face get redder and redder. He peeked at the paper and recognized Gaara’s handwriting, but before he could read even a word, Sakura stood and grabbed him by his collar, looking embarrassed and furious.

“Stop having text sex through official letters, your pervert!” she growled. “Seriously, sometimes I wonder if Kakashi sensei was high when he decided you would make a good Hokage.”

Naruto only gaped, without reaction, until his friend pushed the letter on his face. “I swear to you, if I catch another pornographic doodle or story in the middle of your paperwork…!” the demonic look on her eyes was all the assurance he needed that he wouldn’t like whatever she would do.

Naruto laughed nervously, taking the letter from her.

He only had the time to read the letter much later, and he was glad he had decided to do so alone. Oh, so glad. He was in shock at how good Gaara’s writing skills were, his words had made him _feel,_ they had drawn such clear pictures in his mind. He was tempted to actually draw them, down to the smallest details. Not to mention other things he was tempted to do – it was too bad he wouldn’t see Gaara in person for a while yet.

But there was something else he could do…

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that Gaara was probably annoyed with him, and had nearly gotten Sakura to kill him on purpose. Or rather, he had sent the text to get him in trouble with anyone and try to force him to see why he didn’t want any more explicit drawings inside the Kazekage’s mailbox. But getting his lover worked up was way too tempting, and now that Gaara had shown he could get into the game, he was even more eager to play it with him. He was so excited at the prospect Gaara might send him another story in retaliation.

He sat back and smirked. “Well, you’ve made your move. Time for me to make mine.” he chuckled in delight of his own ingenious ideas as he pulled his sketchpad from under his pillow and started to draw.


End file.
